thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Makucha
Makucha is a male leopard that resides in the Back Lands. He is the leader of his own leap and now his army. He serves the main antagonist of Season 3. Personality Makucha is a very persistent and territorial character. He is a ruthless predator and will not relent until he is successful in killing his quarry. He is confident in his jumping abilities, as proved when he jumped over Big Ravine without hesitating. When confronted, he is fierce and willing to fight, but also employs a cocky casualness. He is very confident in his fighting skills, believing himself capable of taking on two at once. Despite his confidence, however, he is not arrogant or foolish: If he is severely outnumbered or overpowered, he will back down. He has a great liking for rare and exotic animals as food and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation, The Imaginary Okapi. When he feels that someone has wronged him, he can be severely vengeful. With these individuals, in particular, he becomes incredibly uncompromising and refuses to accept peace when offered to him. When an enemy encounters him on his home turf, he is fully capable of working in a team and using their numbers to even out the odds. Makucha is also very cunning and greedy, just like Janja before he reformed, wanting to find the Tree of Life so he can eat rare and exotic animals who are easy to find and catch because they are sick or injured, showing no respect for the circle of life. He is shown to be a good leader of his kind as he managed to get a few leopards to work with him to succeed in taking down enemies or defending his territory. It seems after his encounter with the Lion Guard a few times, he knows he wasn't matched against them as they keep entering his territory. Though, as they pass through the Back Lands, he got two new friends on his side. After failing twice with his two new friends, he left them. When he recruited two different animals to join him in following the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life, he realized their differences in each other's fighting styles proved to difficult in teamwork. Trivia * He is one of only a few villains in the show not to be associated with Scar, the others being Mpishi, Mapigano, and the Outsiders. * He is the second villain after Scar who created a group to get revenge on Lion Guard and achieve his goals by gathering enemies from different species. * Makucha become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion Guard. Gallery The-imaginary-okapi_(189).png|Makucha escapes the Lion Guard The-imaginary-okapi_(356).png|"And your trail is about to come to an end." The-imaginary-okapi_(455).png|"So leopards say hello with their teeth?" The-golden-zebra_(49).png|Makucha appears again The-golden-zebra_(77).png|Makucha fought Kion The-imaginary-okapi (469).png|Makucha and Bunga MakuchasArmy.png|Makucha with Chuluun and Ora Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Leopards Category:Feline Villains Category:Cats Category:The Lion King characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Leaders Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Banished characters Category:Makucha's Army Category:Evil Team founders Category:Diesel 10's recruits